Software systems are complex to write, maintain, and manage. The need arises for an organization manager, leader or executive to obtain a simple and holistic view of their organizations source code health without having to spend a lot of time digging into the source code itself, or using tools that take hours to setup and only provide software engineering feedback. For example, an executive wants to be able to know who's writing the most source code, the best source code, which projects are suffering from low code contribution or low skill, and how each team member is affecting other team member's source code contributions.
While operating a software company, the amount of work to manage quality of work and overall engineer contributions becomes more difficult with growth (internal and sales). Finding the time to go through source code, line-by-line is unfeasible. There are various source code review products, such as Crucible, Black Duck, HP Fortify and others. Those tools are time consuming to setup and interpret.
What is desired is a system capable of summarizing data for all of a software company's engineers, repos (projects) and the entire organization so the executives and managers of the organization can make better decisions. The system should be very easy-to-understand, fast, and meaningful analysis of source code to help differentiate the bad engineers and projects from the great ones to assist in strategic decisions. For example, how to form teams, which project to put John Doe engineer, which engineers to pair with one another, which projects need more resources, etc.